


Confrontation

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crope and Tibbett are beginning to wonder why Galinda and Elphaba haven't told everyone they're dating yet. Bookverse, in case the presence of Crope and Tibbett didn't clue you in ;-) </p><p>I may expand this. I say that about all my fics, though, so don't take it as a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have seen so many fics about gelphie at shiz but i have seen very few involving crope and tibbett and like. we all know who's really running the gay show.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone?" Tibbett asked.

"Tell them what?" Galinda asked. She, Elphaba, Crope, and Tibbett were sitting in a cafe, despite the lack of the rest of their usual entourage, who had all fallen prey to an illness that was spreading its way across Shiz. "I'm not keeping any secrets. Elphie?"

"None that would concern you," Elphaba said, sipping her milk.

Crope laughed. "Here's a better question: when are you going to tell yourselves?" 

Elphaba set her cup down with an audible  _clunk_. "Tell ourselves  _what_?"

"Oh, this is going to be harder than we expected," Tibbett sighed. 

"If you're not going to say anything useful, perhaps you would consider shutting your mouth," Elphaba suggested.

"I've considered it," Tibbett grinned, "and I'm going to have to elect not to."

Galinda tugged on Elphaba's arm. "Elphie, you mustn't argue with them when we've got a mystery to solve! Especially when it involves one of our own secrets." 

"Perhaps you're right, dear. Still, it is so satisfying."

"See, there they go again!" Crope exclaimed. 

"Go with  _what_?" Galinda asked.

"Oh, the nicknames, the terms of endearment."

"Everyone calls her Elphie."

"And I use the same words for everyone. I don't know what you're talking about."

Tibbett shook his head. "How many people have you called 'dear' in your lifetime, Elphaba?"

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Nessarose, certainly. Nanny, probably. Galinda, of course, just now. I can't think of more examples just this minute, but I'm sure there are many."

"There probably are," Crope agreed, "but when you named those names you mentioned your sister, your doddering old caretaker, and your roommate, with whom you profess only a friendly bond."

"However," Tibbett continued, "we have reason to throw that profession into doubt. You see, we find ourselves rather uniquely qualified to judge on such matters, and we would like to move things along a bit with you two."

"And if we don't want to be moved along?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, don't you?" Crope countered. "You're obviously interested in each other. Look at the way you sit!"

Elphaba and Galinda glanced at each other. They  _were_ very close, leaving almost half of the booth seat empty.

"And there they exchange a lover's glance," Tibbett teased.

Elphaba snorted. "Or an appraising glance. Appraising  _your_ ridiculous observations, I might add."

"An appraising glance between lovers," Crope insisted.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, who was glaring at Crope. It looked like Elphie could actually permanently maim the boy across from her by sole means of intense eye contact. "And what makes you think we would want your noses in our business at all?" she asked.

"Well, they are astoundingly attractive noses, although it looks as if you're not looking for attractive  _male_ noses in the same way we aren't looking for attractive female noses," Crope said, unfazed.

Tibbett nodded. "Is Galinda's nose cute, Miss Elphaba?"

"I can't confess to ever taking an interest in her nose in particular."

"Oh, but to other bits of her? Have you taken an interest in those?" Tibbett raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I've had quite enough of this," Galinda said, trying to get past Elphaba and out of the booth. "Come on, Elphie."

"No, this conversation is quite fascinating," Elphaba mused. "What do you think, Galinda?"

Galinda huffed. "I think I'm confused and want to leave."

"Perhaps we should do just that." Elphie slid to the end of the booth and stood up, leaving money on the table to pay for their meal. "Thank you for giving us something to think about."

"You're welcome," Crope said.

Galinda and Elphaba could hear the others giggling all the way out of the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very short oops but i couldn't think of a way to continue it

"I don't suppose you'd be amenable to discussing that whole exchange," Elphaba said, taking a book off her nightstand. She and Galinda had walked back to the room in an odd sort of silence, and now Galinda was taking down the intricate sculpture that was her hair as Elphaba lay on her bed, idly flipping through pages.

"I- well- I can't!" Galinda exclaimed. 

"Why can't you? It surely is no more difficult to form these words than to form words about, say, the weather." 

"Oh, Elphie, you know this is about so much more than the weather. But I was thinking, on the walk back- do you think they could be right?" Galinda yanked a pin out of her hair and turned towards Elphaba.

Elphaba idly glanced up. "Well, I'm not opposed."


End file.
